Ein anderes Wiedersehen
by Vampir-Fan1996
Summary: Wie wäre es, wenn Edward nicht wiedergekommen ist, weil Alice Bella gesehen hat wie sie von der Klippe gesprungen ist? Aus welchem Grund ist er dann zurück gekommen? Lest selbst;
1. Chapter 1

1. Die Vision

Alice Pov.

Es war eigentlich wie immer. Ich spazierte durch das Wohnzimmer und rückte die Blumen in der Vase zurecht. Eine Blume war ein klein bisschen welk. Es war nur ein kleiner Unterschied, der für Menschen nicht sichtbar war, aber für mich ein Grund war die Blume zu entsorgen. Ich hatte Glück das es heute überhaupt etwas gab was ich machen konnte. Es war ein Tag der Leere und der Tag zog sich in die Länge. Keiner hatte wirklich gute Laune und seit Wochen ist nichts aufregendes mehr passiert. Eigentlich seitdem wir Forks verlassen hatten. Jasper und Emmett waren auf der Jagd, Rose war in der Garage und bastelte an ihren Autos herrum und Esme und Carlisle waren ihm Krankenhaus. Und Edward war weg.

Draußen hörte ich die Vögel zwitschern, als plötzlich mein Blick verschwamm und viele Blider vor meinem Auge auftauchten. Sie zischten so schnell an meinem Auge vorbei das ich sie nicht erkannte. Doch plötzlich blieben sie stehen und ich hatte eine Vison von Bella.

Ich hatte lange keine Visionen mehr von ihr gehabt. Edward hatte gesagt ich solle ihr Zukunft nicht im Blick behalten. Ich sollte sie nicht belauschen. Doch auch wenn ich nicht nach etwas suche sah ich Dinge. Ich hab Bella so lange auf dem Schirm gehabt, dass ich mich an sie gewöhnt hatte. Diese Vision kahm einfach ohne das ich nach ihr gesucht hatte.

Die Vision ließ mir den Atem stocken den ich sowieso nicht brauchte. Ich hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber ich hätte nie gedacht dass ich DAS mal sehen würde.

Die Bilder in meinem Kopf verschwanden wieder und ich kehrte wieder in die Realität zurück. Rosalie rüttelte an meinem Arm. Ich schaute in ihr Gesicht und sah ihren fragenden Blick. In dem Moment traf ich eine Entscheidung, zog mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und wählte eine Nummer. "Alice, was hast du?", fragte mich Rose und ließ die Hand von meinem Arm sinken.

"Ich muss jemanden anrufen, Rose. Ich habe etwas gesehen."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Leute,**_

_**erstmal finde ich es toll, das ihr euch entschlossen habt meine Geschichte überhaupt zu lesen. Ich freu mich über jeden einzelnen Leser!**_

_**Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon für die Rechtschreibfehler...ich hatte schon immer Probleme damit.**_

_**Ich weiß, das erste Kapitel war kurz, aber ich finde den Anfang einer Geschichte zu schreiben ist immer am schwersten.**_

_**Ich verspreche aber das es länger wird!**_

_**Ich finde jede Form von Kritik toll. Ihr könnt sie mir über Rewiews oder Nachrichten mitteilen. Ich bitte sogar darum! Rewiews sind eine tolle Sache,**_

_**die mich motivieren an einen schönen Tag wie heute mich doch an den PC zu setzten, damit ich das Kapitel schnell fertig kriege. Das ist meine erste FF und ich hoffe sie wird einigermaßen gelingen. Verbesserungsvorschläge nehme ich dankend hingegen. Ich versuche neue Kapitel immer schnell zu posten, weil ich weiß wie es ist, wenn ein Author Wochen oder sogar Monate braucht, um ein neues Kapitel an den Start zu bringen. Wer mehr über mich wissen will sollte mein Profil besuchen.**_

_**Ok, jetzt hab ich genug geredet und ihr könnt entlich anfangen das 2. Kapitel zu lesen.**_

_**Ach ne, eine Sache wär da noch:**_

_**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, auch Edward Cullen (mist...), gehören Stephanie Meyer und mit dieser FF verdiene ich kein Geld...**_

2. Telefonat

Edward Pov.

Mein Handy vibrierte schon wieder. Irgendjemand versuchte mich seit Stunden zu erreichen. Vielleicht war es wichtig. Oder jemandem war einfach nur langweilig und er wollte mich nerfen. Ich machte mir nicht mal die Mühe zu schauen, wer mich verzweifelt versuchte zu erreichen.

Ich sah ihr Gesicht vor mir. Ich sah es immer. Jeden beschissenden Moment wo ich hier saß und nicht bei ihr sein konnte. Ich sah ihre wunderschönes Lachen, ihre braunen Augen, ihr Gesicht, ihr roten Wangen und ihr Haar was sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Eine lose Strähne hing ihr im Gesicht und ich wollte sie so gerne nehmen und hinter ihr Ohr klemmen. Aber sie war nur eine Erinnerung.

Ich könnte zu ihr gehen. Sie wiedersehen und sie in den Arm nehmen. Der Schmerz, der mich zurzeit von innen auffraß, würde einfach verschwinden und ich könnte wieder bei ihr sein.

Nein, das konnte ich nicht! Ich hatte sie schon zu lange einer zu großen Gefahr ausgesetzt. Und meine Worte im Wald hatten alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Ich hatte sie zu sehr verletzt. Aber das war nur zu ihrem Schutz. Sie sollte eine Chance auf ein ganz normales Leben haben, fernab von mir und meiner Familie. Ich hatte es ihr versprochen. Solange sie glücklich war, wüde ich hier bleiben und mich dem Schmerz hingeben. Ihr Glück war nichts im Vergleich zu meinem Schmerz. Ich würde hier so lange ausharren, bis sie aufhörte zu leben. Und dann würde ich auch einen Weg finden diese Welt zu verlassen. In einer Welt zu leben, in der sie nicht mehr exestierte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen.

Aber ich merkte wie diese Fasade, die ich versuchte aufrecht zu erhalten, Risse bekam. Lange konnte ich es hier nicht mehr aushalten. Ich hatte sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich wusste nicht ob es ihr gut ging. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Er ließ mich zittern. Ich musste sie sehen. Sie musste es ja nicht bemerken. Ein kleiner Blick durch ihr Fenster würde ihr nicht auffallen. Ich würde mich in nichts einmischen. Und wenn ich sie glücklich vorfinden würde, würde ich wieder gehen. Das versuchte ich mir jedenfalls einzureden. Ja. Ich würde stark genug sein um wieder gehen zu können.

Mein Handy vibrierte wieder. Allmählich ging es mir auf die Nerven. Ich ließ Gnade walten und ging an mein Handy.

"Was willst du Alice?"

"Edward, entlich gehst du dran. Ich dachte schin du hättest dein Handy in den nächst besten Mülleimer geworfen

und dich dann aus dem Staub gemacht. Obwohl ich das warscheinlich gesehen hätte. Überhaupt sehe ich in letzter Zeit überhaupt nichts mehr von dir. Sitzt du schmollend in einer Ecke und triffst keine Entscheidungen mehr?..."

Alice hatte wohl nichts besseres zu tun als ihren Bruder vollzulabern.

"Alice was willst du? Komm auf dem Punkt.", stöhnte ich generft und spielte mit dem Gedanken einfach aufzulegen und so weiter zu machen wie die restlichen dreieinhalb Monate.

"Wag es nicht. Ok, wo bist du?"

"Alice, ich komme nicht zurück. Du must dir keine Mühe machen.", sagt ich und bereute das ich ihr Gedanken nicht durch das telefon lesen konnte. Ich könnte ihren waren Grund für diesen Anruf direkt aus ihren Gedanken schöpfen.

"Ich will gar nicht das du zurückkommst. Also doch, will ich schon, aber ich weiß das du nicht kommen wirst. Sag mir einfach wo du bist?"

"Ich werde es dir nicht sagen.", murmelte ich und ließ meine Gedanken abschweifen. Ihre Augen, ihre Lippen, ihr Gesicht...

"Edward, ich habe etwas gesehen und ich muss es dir sagen. Also sag du mir bitte wo du bist.", sagte Alice jetzt dringender.

"Wenn du mir etwas zu sagen hast, dann sag es jetzt."

"So etwas werde ich dir ganz bestimmt nicht am Telefon sagen."

"Dann kann es ja auch nicht so wichtig sein."

Jetzt platzte die Bombe. "Also gut, ich hatte eine Vision von Bella und wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst wo du bist werde ich nach Forks fahren udn mich selbst von der Vision überzeugen müssen."

Auf diese Aussage hinnaus folgte Stille. Ich fühlte nichts. Bellas Name ließ mich aufhorchen, dabei hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich überhaupt noch irgendetwas bemerken würde. Und dann spürte ich, wie die Wut auf Alice in mir wuchs.

Warum hatte Alice eine Vision von Bella?

Hatte ich mich nicht klar und deutlich ausgedrückt? Alice sollte nicht in Bellas Zukunft herrumschnüffeln! Sie sollte ein normales Leben haben ohne das wir uns darin einmischen! Aber das machte mir am wenigsten Sorgen.

Warum sagte Alice mir nicht was sie gesehen hatte? Was war mit Bella los? Das einzige, was ich wusste war, das hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ganz und gar nicht. Ich zitterte noch mehr unter der Qual nicht zu wissen, was mit meiner Angebeteten los war. Mehr als sonst.

Nach einer Weile unterbrach Alice die Stille.

"Edward, bist du noch da?"

"Ja.", flüsterte ich kaum hörbar und blieb in meiner Starre.

"Wo bist du?", fragte Alice zaghaft.

"Brasilien. Caldetas. Dachboden eines Ghettohauses.", sagte ich so leise das Alice, wäre sie noch ein Mensch gewesen, mich nicht hören könnte.

"Gut. Bis später.", sagte sie jetzt ruhiger. Sie hatte bestimmt gedacht, dass ich irgendwelchen Blödsinn machen würde.

"Du kommst doch alleine, oder?"

"Natürlich Edward. Was ich gesehen habe geht keinenaußer dich etwas an. Du musst selber entscheiden ob du es später den anderen sagen möchtest. Bis bald." Das waren ihre letzten Worte. Langsam ließ sich meine Hand sinken.

Ufff...geschafft. Hihihi... ihr wisst immer noch nicht was Alice gesehen hat.*grins* Ich weiß, das ist kein so gutes Ende, aber ich höre lieber an dieser Stelle auf, als euch noch ein paar Tage auf das Kapitel warten zu lassen. Macht mir Vorschläge, wie ich das Ende besser machen kann und ich überarbeite es noch einmal. Vergesst nicht die Rewiews. Ohne Rewiews denke ich euch gefällt die Geschichte nicht und dann brauch ich auch nicht weiterzuschreiben. Also denkt an das Rewiewknöpfchen da unten. Ich werde jeden Rewiew zu beantworten.

LG Manon


	3. Chapter 3

Rückmeldungen?

Für alle die jetzt denken es kommt ein neues Kapitel, die muss ich leider enttäuschen. Aber ihr seit nicht die einzigen die enttäuscht seit, ich bin es auch! Ich bemühe mich jeden Tag wenigstens etwas an dem nächsten Kapitel weiter zu schreiben. Meine Geschichte wurde wurde jetzt schon 128 mal angeklickt und ich habe 34 Favoriteneinträge und es werden mit jeden tag mehr, aber ich habe noch kein einzigen Review? Ich brauche eine Rückmeldung ob euch diese Geschichte gefällt oder wenigstens einen Vorschlag was ich ändern soll. Ich weiß ja nicht wie viel von euch selbst eine Fanfiction schreiben. Reviews sind für uns Autoren so etwas wie unsere Nahrung. Ohne Reviews weiß ich nicht ob euch die Geschichte gefällt und dann lohnt es sich nicht die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben.

Ich habe jetzt schweren Herzens beschlossen erstmal kein neues Kapitel zu posten sollte es sich mit den Reviews nicht ändern. *traurig guck*

Ich arbeite aber fleißig weiter an den nächsten Kapiteln und wenn ich mehr Reviews habe werde ich auch wieder posten. Also benutzt den Reviewbutten da unten nicht! Er wartet sehnsüchtig darauf in Betrieb genommen zu werden.

LG Manon


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ihr Lieben,_

_da bin ich wieder. Dieses Kapitel war echt schwer zu schreiben und ich witme dieses Kapitel TaTa B-P, für meinen ersten Review. Danke. Dieses Kapitel ist nur für dich. Ich hatte kaum Ideen und wusste auch erst garnicht in welcher Perspektive ich es schreiben sollte. Diesmal ist es wieder in Edwards Sicht geschrieben. Seine Denkweise fesselt mich, auch wenn es schwer ist sie auf dem Papier auszudrücken. Bevor ich ein Kapitel in Edwards Perspektive schreibe, muss ich mich erst mal einen ganzen Tag vorbereiten, meistens indem ich ein paar Kapitel von Midnightsun lese:). Aber es ist ein sehr wichtiges Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß damit. In diesem Kapitel erfahrt ihr auch endlich was Alice in ihrer Vision gesehen hat. Wenn euch etwas nicht so gut gefällt, meldet es mir über Reviews._

_Disclaimer: Alle Karaktere, auch Edward Cullen (hmmmm... ), gehören nicht mir sondern Stephenie Meyer und ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld..._

_3. Ungeahnte Folgen_

Edward Pov

Tropf, tropf, tropf...schon seit einigen Tagen tropfte irgendwo in der Umgebung ein Wasserhahn. Es hatte mich erst nicht weiter gesteurt. Ich war abgestumpft und hatte meine Umgebung nicht wahrgenommen. Aber seitdem Alice angerufen hatte und ihren Besuch angekündigt hatte, war ich aufgedreht. Ich lief seitdem nur noch auf dem Dachboden herrum und nahm jede Regung in meiner Umgebung war. Nach dem Telefonat hatte ich mich zum ersten mal seit Wochen wieder angeschaut. Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wenn da nur noch ein halber Edward stand. Denn meine andere, wunderschöne, kluge, unschuldige Hälfte war weit weg. Ich sah schrecklich aus. Meine Kleider waren zerschlissen und dreckig und meine Haare standen wild voneinander ab. Doch am schlimmsten waren meine Augen. Sie waren Kohlrabenschwarz und dunkellila Ringe zeichneten sich darunter ab. Ich war lange nicht mehr jagen. Ich hatte aufgehört meinen Durst regelmäßig zu stillen. Warum auch? Ich ging ja nicht unter Menschen. Ich entschied mich also jagen zu gehen. Im Wald kam ich an einem verlassenen Haus vorbei. Ich brach dort ein und ging schnell duschen. Ich machte mich so schnell wie möglich auf den Rückweg. Ich wusste ja nicht wann Alice kam und wollte sie auf keinen Fall verpassen. Ich war so glücklich entlich Neuigkeiten von Bella (ich musste mich zwingen nicht meine Bella zu sagen, denn sie gehörte mir ja nicht) zu hören, obwohl es mir eingentlich nicht vergönnt war. Ich hatte sie zu sehr verletzt. Immer sah ich ihr Gesicht vor Augen, als ich ihr gesagt hatte ich liebe sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte mir sofort geglaubt, obwohl ich ihr immer gesagt habe wie sehr ich sie liebe. Oder doch nicht? Vielleicht war es auch besser dass sie mir so schnell geglaubt hat. So wird sie mich schneller vergessen. Der Schmerz in meinem Inneren ließ mich zittern.

Als ich wieder auf dem Dachboden ankam, merkte ich das ich meine Kleider nicht gewechselt hatte. Das würde Alice nicht gefallen. In der Ferne hörte ich den Motor eines Mercedes. Carlisles Mercedes. Alice müsste jeden Moment da sein. Ich hörte wie der Wagen abgestellt wurde und war darauf vorbereitet den Duft von Erdbeeren mit einem kleinen Hauch Zimt warzunehmen, den Geruch meiner Schwester. Aber da war noch ein anderer Geruch. Ein Geruch von Mohnblumen und Vanille. Ein mir auch sehr bekannter Geruch. Hatte sie nicht gesagt sie wollte alleine kommen?

Ich erstarrte als Alice zur Tür hereinkam. Hinter ihr stand Jasper. Wenn sie Jasper mitbrachte hieß dass das ich meine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle haben würde. Und das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Auch sie erstarrte als sie mich erblickte. Sie schaute mich kurz an, doch dann ließ sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf, rannte auf mich zu und umarmte mich stürmisch.

Sie begann unkontrolliert zu schluchzen. Erst jetzt merkte ich wie sehr ich meine Familie vermisst hatte. Ich hatte sie jetzt sechs Monate nicht mehr gesehen. Jasper musste Alice beruigen damit sie von mir abließ. Er stand immer noch zurückgezogen im Türrahmen doch in seinen glänzenden Augen sah ich wie sehr er sich freute mich wieder zu sehen. Er wollte sich im Hintergrund halten damit es trotz seiner Anwesenheit ein vertrautes Gespräch zwischen Alice und mir sein würde. Als Alice merkte das mein Blick an Jasper verweilte sagte sie mir schnell in Gedanken:*Er wollte mich nicht alleine gehen lassen. Er muss unbedingt den Beschützer spielen. Er hat Angst vor deiner Reaktion.*

Ich sollte wütend sein. Ich würde meiner eigenen Schwester doch nichts antun, egal was sie mir zu sagen hatte. Doch ich hätte bei Bella nicht anders reagiert. Aus Alice Gedanken entnahm ich das Jasper wusste was Alice mir sagen wollte. Schnell versuchte ich es aus seinen Gedanken heraus zu bekommen da ich mich nicht länger gedulden konnte. Doch er dachte daran was er heute abend mit Alice machen wollte. Schnell verzog ich mich aus seinen Gedanken. Alice musste ihn vorgewarnt haben.

"Edward...", begann Alice. Sie klang mitfühlend.

"Ich habe Bella in einer Vision gesehen. Sie..."

Sie sollte sich beeilen. Mein Geduldsfaden fing an zu reißen. Das merkte auch Jasper. Er trat einen Schritt vor und warf mir einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

"Alice. Bitte."

"Edward, sie ist schwanger."

Jetz wisst ihr was Alice gesehen hat. Eigentlich wollte ich einen Cut machen bevor Alice es Edward erzählt, aber ich wollte TaTa B-P nicht enttäuschen. Aber ihr wisst nicht wie Edward reagieren wird.

Muhahahahah...

Ich bitte um ein paar Reviews. Ich möchte das es diesmal mehr werden als nur einer. Ich war etwas enttäuscht :(

Es kann sein das ich in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr so viel posten kann, da ich im Moment zwei Wochen Praktikum mache.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

LG Manon


	5. Chapter 5

So hier ist da neue Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß dabei. Nur noch kurz eine kleine Anmerkung an alle Autoren unter meinen Lesern: Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt wenn nicht mal ein viertel der Leser einen Review dalassen.

Kapitel 4

Edward Pov.

Schwanger. Bella. Ein mir bekanntes Bild tauchte vor meinen Augen auf. Ich sah wie Bella wohl gerundet mit einem Baby in sich in einem Schaukelstuhl auf der Veranda saß und sich den Sonnenuntergang anschaute.

Die Monate voller Schmerzen, die ich hier verbracht hatte, weit weg von meiner einzigen Geliebten, hatten sich ausgezahlt. Sie war über mich hinweg gekommen. Den kleinen Stich, der sich durch mein totes Herz borte, beachtete ich nicht. Sie hatte sich wieder verliebt und sie erwartete ein Kind. Sie konnte ein Mensch sein und ihr Leben leben. Jemand hatte sie glücklich gemacht. Ich musste herausfinden wer es war und ihm eine Dankeskarte schreiben. Ein Lächeln huschte mir über mein Gesicht. Es fühlte sich fremd an. Ich hatte so lange nicht mehr gelächelt. Ich nahm nichts mehr um mich herum war. Aber Jasper schrie mir seine Gedanken regelrecht zu.

_"Glücklich? Er ist glücklich? Ist er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"_

Was sollte das denn jetzt bedeuten? Natürlich war ich glücklich. Ich gönnte Bella doch ihr Glück. Das war alles was ich je wollte. Aber jetzt war ich stutzig. Warum hatte er das gedacht. Eine Falte bildete sich auf meiner Stirn.

Als Alice meine Reaktion auf Jaspers Gedanke bemerkte, sagte sie wieder etwas.

"Es tut mir leid dass ich es nicht vorher gesehen habe. Aber du hast gesagt ich soll sie nicht beobachten und..."

Als sie das sagte sah sie niedergeschlagen und schuldig zu Boden. Sollte sie nicht genauso froh sein wie ich?

"Alice was redest du da? Sie hat jemanden der sie liebt und für sie da ist. Sie bekommt ein Kind und kann leben. Sie hat sich neu verliebt. Solltest du dich nicht mit ihr freuen? Schließlich bist du ihre beste Freundin."

Sie schaute mich verwirrt an und schnappte nach Luft. Sie blinzelte ein paarmal und schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf.

"Ohh...", sagte sie. "Edward, ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll. Bella...sie hat sich nicht neu verliebt. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Das Kind ist von dir."

Boom. Diese Worte trafen mich wie eine Abrissbirne. Man konnte diese Kraft der Worte nicht beschreiben. Das ging nicht! Ich konnte keine Kinder zeugen. Mein Körper hat sich seit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr verändert. Ich hatte noch nie von so etwas gehört. Wenn das ginge hätten Rosalie und Esme schon längst eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Kein Vampirpaar hatte ein Kind! Naja, Bella und ich waren auch kein normales Paar gewesen. Sie war ein Mensch und ich ein Vampir. Ein Monster. Und trotz dieses Unterschiedes hatte sie mir die schönste Nacht meines Daseins beschehrt.

*Flashback*

Beruhigt stellte ich fest, dass ich noch genug Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, um nicht auf Bella zusammenzubrechen, sondern mich zur Seite zu rollen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag ich da und genoss, womit meine Existenz eben in eine andere Dimension gehoben worden war. Meine Arme waren um meine Bella geschlungen, die sich an meine Seite kuschelte und bereits fest schlief.

Ich seufzte wohlig, genoss dieses ungewohnte Gefühl, das ihre Hände mir auch jetzt noch schenkten, obwohl sie still auf mir lagen und mich gar nicht mehr streichelten. Aber ich konnte ihre Berührungen noch immer auf meinem ganzen Körper spüren. Als würden zarte Daunen über mich hinwegstreicheln.

Wie lange hatte ich gebraucht, bis ich wenigstens einen Teil meiner Gedanken wieder in geregelte Bahnen lenken konnte? Mein Zeitgefühl war mir vollständig abhanden gekommen, deshalb kannte ich die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht. Und sie war auch plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig, als sich der Nachklang dessen, was gerade geschehen war, in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins schob. Es kam mir immer noch völlig unwirklich vor, was wir beide gerade miteinander geteilt hatten.

Zu sehen wie meine Bella von Wellen der Lust geschüttelt wurde, hatte mich über die Grenzen meiner Selbstbeherrschung hinausgetragen. Hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern waren Sterne explodiert, als ich erstmals meinen Höhepunkt erlebte. Ich hatte mich noch nie so unglaublich gut gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Erfüllt. Vollständig. Eins mit mir und dem Rest der Welt...

„Ich liebe dich, Edward", murmelte Bella im Schlaf.

*Flashback Ende*

Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnern und jeden Moment unserer trauten Zweisamkeit abrufen. Aber daraus konnte kein Kind entstanden sein. Ich zwang mein Gehirn nicht in den Erinnerungen zu schwelgen sondern sich zu konzentrieren. Es gab die Legenden über den Inkubus aber es war nur eine Legende. Sie war nicht wahr.

Aber auch Vampire und Werwölfe waren Legenden und es gibt sie wirklich. Kann es sein das alles wahr ist?

Weibliche Vampire können nicht schwanger werden weil sich ihr Körper nicht mehr verändert. Aber Bellas Körper verändert sich. Und die menschlichen Partner von Vampiren konnten keine Kinder bekommen weil sie in der Regel schon die Zeugung nicht überleben. In der Regel! Ich kannte nur eine Ausnahme. Also konnte das Kind doch von mir sein. Jetzt breitete sich wieder ein Glücksgefühl in mir aus. Ich würde Vater werden. Ganz wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. Mein Glück wurde nur von einer Sache getrübt. Ich hatte Bella verlassen. Ich konnte nicht einfach wieder in ihr Leben hineinplatzten. Sie bekahm ein Kind von mir aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache das ich gefährlich für sie war.

Alice hatte mir einen Moment gegeben um mich die Tatsache, dass ich Vater werden würde, zu verdauen. Aber jetzt fing sie wieder an weiterzureden.

"Aber da du ein Vampir bist, sind wir alle uns so gut wie sicher dass das Baby kein normales Baby sein wird und..."

Ich hörte ihr nicht mehr weiter zu. Wie konnte ich nur so selbstsüchtig sein. Ich hätte mich als erstes fragen sollen was da in ihr heranwuchs und mich nicht über meine werdene Vaterschaft freuen.

Wenn es wirklich etwas war, das durch mein Erbgut entstanden war… ich konnte diesen Gedanken nicht beenden.

Was konnte die Brut eines Monsters denn anderes sein, als ein Monster? Ich machte mir schreckliche Sorgen um Bella. Ich hatte durch meine Selbstsucht das Leben von Bella, was mir wichtiger war als mein eigenes, in Gefahr gebracht. Ich war wirklich ein seelenloses Monster!

Jasper spührte wie die Wut in mir aufkochte und nahm Alice bei der Hand. "Edward, Alice und ich werden dich jetzt alleine lassen. Lass es dir in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen. Du hast bestimmt viel zu verarbeiten. Ich weiß dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst", sagte Japer und schon waren die beiden durch das Fenster nach draußen geschlüpft.

Jasper Pov.

Das da drinnen war echt eine Achterbahn der Gefühle gewesen. Am Schluss überkahm ihn die Wut auf sich selbst und ich hatte angst dass er gleich platzen würde. Es standen wichtige Entscheidungen für ihn an. Würde er zu Bella zurückkehren? Seine Gefühle hatten darauf keine Antwort gegeben. Als wir uns ein paar hundert Meter von dem Haus entfernt hatten, hörte ich einen wütenen Schrei und ein lautes Knacken. Er ließ seine Wut an dem Haus aus. Ich schmunzelte. Das konnte er ruhig. Er war hier mitten in der Pampa und keiner würde ihn hören.

Nun ist wieder ein Kapitel fertig und es hat viel Zeit und Kraft gekostet. Es war wirklich eine schwere Geburt :)

Ic würde mir ganz dolle wünschen das auch mal ein anderer Leser einen Review dalässe. Hilft es wenn ich Kekse an den Reviewbutton lege?:D:)

LG Manon


	6. Chapter 6

So hier ist da neue Kapitel und ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß dabei. Nur noch kurz eine kleine Anmerkung an alle Autoren unter meinen Lesern: Ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt wenn nicht mal ein viertel der Leser einen Review dalassen.

Kapitel 4

Edward Pov.

Schwanger. Bella. Ein mir bekanntes Bild tauchte vor meinen Augen auf. Ich sah wie Bella wohl gerundet mit einem Baby in sich in einem Schaukelstuhl auf der Veranda saß und sich den Sonnenuntergang anschaute.

Die Monate voller Schmerzen, die ich hier verbracht hatte, weit weg von meiner einzigen Geliebten, hatten sich ausgezahlt. Sie war über mich hinweg gekommen. Den kleinen Stich, der sich durch mein totes Herz borte, beachtete ich nicht. Sie hatte sich wieder verliebt und sie erwartete ein Kind. Sie konnte ein Mensch sein und ihr Leben leben. Jemand hatte sie glücklich gemacht. Ich musste herausfinden wer es war und ihm eine Dankeskarte schreiben. Ein Lächeln huschte mir über mein Gesicht. Es fühlte sich fremd an. Ich hatte so lange nicht mehr gelächelt. Ich nahm nichts mehr um mich herum war. Aber Jasper schrie mir seine Gedanken regelrecht zu.

_"Glücklich? Er ist glücklich? Ist er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"_

Was sollte das denn jetzt bedeuten? Natürlich war ich glücklich. Ich gönnte Bella doch ihr Glück. Das war alles was ich je wollte. Aber jetzt war ich stutzig. Warum hatte er das gedacht. Eine Falte bildete sich auf meiner Stirn.

Als Alice meine Reaktion auf Jaspers Gedanke bemerkte, sagte sie wieder etwas.

"Es tut mir leid dass ich es nicht vorher gesehen habe. Aber du hast gesagt ich soll sie nicht beobachten und..."

Als sie das sagte sah sie niedergeschlagen und schuldig zu Boden. Sollte sie nicht genauso froh sein wie ich?

"Alice was redest du da? Sie hat jemanden der sie liebt und für sie da ist. Sie bekommt ein Kind und kann leben. Sie hat sich neu verliebt. Solltest du dich nicht mit ihr freuen? Schließlich bist du ihre beste Freundin."

Sie schaute mich verwirrt an und schnappte nach Luft. Sie blinzelte ein paarmal und schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf.

"Ohh...", sagte sie. "Edward, ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll. Bella...sie hat sich nicht neu verliebt. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Das Kind ist von dir."

Boom. Diese Worte trafen mich wie eine Abrissbirne. Man konnte diese Kraft der Worte nicht beschreiben. Das ging nicht! Ich konnte keine Kinder zeugen. Mein Körper hat sich seit über 100 Jahren nicht mehr verändert. Ich hatte noch nie von so etwas gehört. Wenn das ginge hätten Rosalie und Esme schon längst eine Möglichkeit gefunden. Kein Vampirpaar hatte ein Kind! Naja, Bella und ich waren auch kein normales Paar gewesen. Sie war ein Mensch und ich ein Vampir. Ein Monster. Und trotz dieses Unterschiedes hatte sie mir die schönste Nacht meines Daseins beschehrt.

*Flashback*

Beruhigt stellte ich fest, dass ich noch genug Geistesgegenwart besessen hatte, um nicht auf Bella zusammenzubrechen, sondern mich zur Seite zu rollen.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag ich da und genoss, womit meine Existenz eben in eine andere Dimension gehoben worden war. Meine Arme waren um meine Bella geschlungen, die sich an meine Seite kuschelte und bereits fest schlief.

Ich seufzte wohlig, genoss dieses ungewohnte Gefühl, das ihre Hände mir auch jetzt noch schenkten, obwohl sie still auf mir lagen und mich gar nicht mehr streichelten. Aber ich konnte ihre Berührungen noch immer auf meinem ganzen Körper spüren. Als würden zarte Daunen über mich hinwegstreicheln.

Wie lange hatte ich gebraucht, bis ich wenigstens einen Teil meiner Gedanken wieder in geregelte Bahnen lenken konnte? Mein Zeitgefühl war mir vollständig abhanden gekommen, deshalb kannte ich die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht. Und sie war auch plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig, als sich der Nachklang dessen, was gerade geschehen war, in den Vordergrund meines Bewusstseins schob. Es kam mir immer noch völlig unwirklich vor, was wir beide gerade miteinander geteilt hatten.

Zu sehen wie meine Bella von Wellen der Lust geschüttelt wurde, hatte mich über die Grenzen meiner Selbstbeherrschung hinausgetragen. Hinter meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern waren Sterne explodiert, als ich erstmals meinen Höhepunkt erlebte. Ich hatte mich noch nie so unglaublich gut gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Erfüllt. Vollständig. Eins mit mir und dem Rest der Welt...

„Ich liebe dich, Edward", murmelte Bella im Schlaf.

*Flashback Ende*

Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnern und jeden Moment unserer trauten Zweisamkeit abrufen. Aber daraus konnte kein Kind entstanden sein. Ich zwang mein Gehirn nicht in den Erinnerungen zu schwelgen sondern sich zu konzentrieren. Es gab die Legenden über den Inkubus aber es war nur eine Legende. Sie war nicht wahr.

Aber auch Vampire und Werwölfe waren Legenden und es gibt sie wirklich. Kann es sein das alles wahr ist?

Weibliche Vampire können nicht schwanger werden weil sich ihr Körper nicht mehr verändert. Aber Bellas Körper verändert sich. Und die menschlichen Partner von Vampiren konnten keine Kinder bekommen weil sie in der Regel schon die Zeugung nicht überleben. In der Regel! Ich kannte nur eine Ausnahme. Also konnte das Kind doch von mir sein. Jetzt breitete sich wieder ein Glücksgefühl in mir aus. Ich würde Vater werden. Ganz wie ich es mir immer gewünscht hatte. Mein Glück wurde nur von einer Sache getrübt. Ich hatte Bella verlassen. Ich konnte nicht einfach wieder in ihr Leben hineinplatzten. Sie bekahm ein Kind von mir aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache das ich gefährlich für sie war.

Alice hatte mir einen Moment gegeben um mich die Tatsache, dass ich Vater werden würde, zu verdauen. Aber jetzt fing sie wieder an weiterzureden.

"Aber da du ein Vampir bist, sind wir alle uns so gut wie sicher dass das Baby kein normales Baby sein wird und..."

Ich hörte ihr nicht mehr weiter zu. Wie konnte ich nur so selbstsüchtig sein. Ich hätte mich als erstes fragen sollen was da in ihr heranwuchs und mich nicht über meine werdene Vaterschaft freuen.

Wenn es wirklich etwas war, das durch mein Erbgut entstanden war… ich konnte diesen Gedanken nicht beenden.

Was konnte die Brut eines Monsters denn anderes sein, als ein Monster? Ich machte mir schreckliche Sorgen um Bella. Ich hatte durch meine Selbstsucht das Leben von Bella, was mir wichtiger war als mein eigenes, in Gefahr gebracht. Ich war wirklich ein seelenloses Monster!

Jasper spührte wie die Wut in mir aufkochte und nahm Alice bei der Hand. "Edward, Alice und ich werden dich jetzt alleine lassen. Lass es dir in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen. Du hast bestimmt viel zu verarbeiten. Ich weiß dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst", sagte Japer und schon waren die beiden durch das Fenster nach draußen geschlüpft.

Jasper Pov.

Das da drinnen war echt eine Achterbahn der Gefühle gewesen. Am Schluss überkahm ihn die Wut auf sich selbst und ich hatte angst dass er gleich platzen würde. Es standen wichtige Entscheidungen für ihn an. Würde er zu Bella zurückkehren? Seine Gefühle hatten darauf keine Antwort gegeben. Als wir uns ein paar hundert Meter von dem Haus entfernt hatten, hörte ich einen wütenen Schrei und ein lautes Knacken. Er ließ seine Wut an dem Haus aus. Ich schmunzelte. Das konnte er ruhig. Er war hier mitten in der Pampa und keiner würde ihn hören.

Nun ist wieder ein Kapitel fertig und es hat viel Zeit und Kraft gekostet. Es war wirklich eine schwere Geburt :)

Ic würde mir ganz dolle wünschen das auch mal ein anderer Leser einen Review dalässe. Hilft es wenn ich Kekse an den Reviewbutton lege?:D:)

LG Manon


	7. Chapter 7

Kurze Bemerkung

Sorry das ich das letzte Kapitel doppelt reingestellt habe. Ich hoffe ich habe keinem falsche Hoffnungen auf gleich zwei neue Kapitel gemacht. Ich habe versucht das doppelte Kapitel wieder zu löschen, aber mein Pc spinnt und ich kriege es nicht hin. Bitte ignoriert das doppelte Kapitel einfach. Ich hoffe ihr habt trotzdem Spaß beim lesen und lasst mir Reviews da.

LG Manon


End file.
